fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 4
NO MORE RECAPS, ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!!!! "I say we go left!" shouted Elias. "I say we go right!" shouted Zoe. The group came to a fork in the road where the tracks lead. "Who asked you!" screamed Elias. Sean jumped in between them and kept them from killing each other. "Did you ever stop to think that the Forest Terminal is where all the trees are?" "Zoe has a point Elias." Elias was about to snap when Koji jumped in. "How about we split into groups? I'll go with Elias and Tommy while you, Zoe, Bokomon and Naemon head the other way." Zoe just stubbornly said, "Fine.... take care of Tommy, Koji." Elias sweatdropped and led his group to their possible deaths. Bokomon, "Well let's be on our way." Sean, "Right Bokomon. Hm... Zoe, you ok?" Zoe turned to face him, "Why wouldn't I be?" They walked and talked into the green, woodsy area. "I mean the fights with Elias. Since his comment on what I said to you when we first met, you two have practically tried to kill each other." Zoe just stopped and looked at the ground in depression. "It's just that, I don't like the way he acts." "What do you mean?" Zoe shot him an angry look, "He's rude, nasty, kinda loopy, and just downright terrible!!!" Sean just laughed his head off and sighed, "Just try to get to know him a little better, patch things up and you two will be best friends." Zoe sighed herself, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry about for snapping like that." "Don't worry about it." They scaled a somewhat enormous tree and noticed how dead everything looked. Bokomon, "Oh dear, this used to be Breezy Village. It was a wonderful little tourist attraction that embraced nature in such a positive way." "You got that right." Bokomon turned to see a group of digimon he recognized right away. "Those are Floramon, local residents of Breezy Village." Zoe walked up to one, "Awe, they're so cute." "And soon to be destroyed!!!" Everyone turned around to see three digimon, which the Floramon recognized, "We are the Mushroomon Brothers!" Zoe jumped in front of the dasterdly three, "Sean, get the Floramon to somewhere safe." "But Zoe I-" She shot him a stern look. "Listen, you're the only one that can really keep the Floramon out of danger." He nodded and led the group somewhere safe, "Be careful Zoe!" he shouted to her. The Mushroomon started to attack, *Giggle Grenades* Zoe didn't even flinch at the attacks, "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Suddenly, a powerful whirlwind blew the Mushroomon away and an object flew over to Zoe, "It's my Spirit!" She pulled out her D-Tector and absorbed the Spirit of Wind. "Execute... Spirit Evolution! Kazemon." Kazemon faced the Mushroomon, *Hurricane Wave* The Mushroomon were blown away again. "Alright brothers, let's stack up!" The piled one on top of the other. "Mushroomon digivolve to..... Woodmon!" "Back for more?" *Tempest Twist* This time, Kazemon's attack didn't leave a scratch on him. "Hey, that tickles." *Branch Bash* The attack conected with Kazemon, turning her back to Zoe. Sean saw the whole thing from the hiding place they picked for the Floramon. "ZOE!!!" He ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Zoe, Zoe wake up!" She opened her eyes slowly, "Sean, I guess I wasn't strong enough." Sean shook his head, "No, you were great. Just let me take care of this now." He got up and faced Woodmon, "You oversized piece of firewood, you hurt Zoe. Now you have to feel the burn for hurting the girl I love!" *Love? He love's me?" thought Zoe. "Execute... Spirit Evolution! Agunimon." He charged at Woodmon, *Pyro Punch and Pyro Darts* The two attacks made contact with each other an formed a more powerful move *Blazing Knuckles* The blow formed a small chip in Woodmon's skull. "Now, time to burn you to ashes." *Pyro Punch and Pyro Darts and Pyro Tornado* Agunimon's ultimate combo: *Pyro Burst Kick* The kick connected with the chip in Woodmon's head and he turned into data. "You have felt the purifieing blaze of passion, now see if you can put it to use. Fractal Code... Digitize!" Woodmon turned back into the now pure Mushroomon Brothers. Agunimon turned back into Sean, he walked back to Zoe, "Zoe, you alright?" She just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sean, did you mean it when you said you love me?" Sean just blushed a little and finally decided to tell her, "Yeah, I meant it. I still do." Zoe blushed a bit too and gave Sean a quick kiss on the lips. When she broke the kiss she said, "I thought you'd never tell me... I love you too." The Fractal Code shot out of Sean's D-Tector and brought Breezy Village back to it's former glory. From under a bush, Bokomon and Naemon came out of hiding. Naemon, "Is it over?" Bokomon, "You nitwit, of course it's over. You both did a great job in helping defeat Woodmon." He turned to Sean, "Two more things as well. You seemed to have unlocked the Legendary Warriors hidden ability to combine attacks and you finally admitted your feelings for each other." Sean and Zoe blushed at this, "Bokomon, can you and Naemon keep this a secret from the others? We wanna tell them ourselves when we feel is the right time." "Yes, of course." As if on cue, Elias, Tommy and Koji showed up in the distance and motioned the others to meet them at the Trailmon Station. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Elias asked as he noticed that everyone was a little roughed up. "We got in a bit of a fight with a digimon and I got to Spirit Evolve." Zoe explained. Elias and Tommy just thought of Zoe Spirit Evolving and laughed. "You guys think that just because I'm a girl, that I can't fight?" Zoe shouted. Sean put a hand on a shoulder and shook his head. "Sorry guys, guess I'm still a little jumpy from the last battle." Koji only nodded while Elias and Tommy hid behind him. A Trailmon showed up and took them to their next destination. When they got on, Sean pulled out a notebook and pencil and flipped to a page where he coppied down the carving of the Legendary Warrior symbols and crossed out the symbol of Wind. Zoe came and sat down next to him, "What'cha doin Sean?" He looked at her and smiled, "I drew up a copy of the symbol carving and just crossed out yours. So Elias is bound to get the Spirit of Thunder next. She just smiled and looked out the window. "I'm glad I got on the train er, Trailmon that brought us here." "Hm, why's that?" "Because I got to meet you. I'm sure Tommy and Koji feel the same way. Tommy looks up to you like a big brother and Koji looked like one of those anti-social kind of guys before you asked him to join us." Sean just smiled and thought about everything that's happened so far. He moved his hand over to Zoe's and hesitated for a bit, but she noticed this and put her hand on his, then she leaned on his shoulder and driffted of to sleep. To be continued in Digimon Frontier: The new warriors of Fire and Thunder 5 Category:Fan Fiction